Makhomsin Sakhāmvayu
Meret Lyra Makhomsin Sakhāmvayu is a renowned language creator and Meret of House Lyra based on House Lyra's home world of Orpheus. Traits and Appearance Makhomsin generally comes across as stern, aloof, indifferent, and disinterested in most people around him, though he is warm and friendly to those he considers close friends or family. Much of this is due to frequently being lost in thought about ongoing constructed language projects, or potential projects he has in mind for clients. He is always followed by what he calls his "Linguist Assistant Drone" (LAD), though he has to constantly assure people that it is not covertly recording their images or conversation (quite frequently it is, however). He is an imposing man, with a deep baritone voice, standing 1.88 m tall and quite muscular at 100 kg. His hair is deep brown and kept in an undercut paired with a short beard and styled mustache, all of which he keeps fastidiously neat and impeccable at all times. Two features that most people say are the most striking about him is his deep brown skin and pale golden eyes. His eyes are generally the feature that stands out most to those he meets. He readily admits how vain he is, keeping fit when not working on a constructed language project, buying the latest on trend clothes, and maintaining a personal appearance that screams "perfectionist". Biography The family name Sakhāmvayu was not considered a well known noble family within House Lyra until Makhomsin gained fame for creating the constructed languages for the show "Game of Stars". ''It was then that his career took off, and he became much sought after for his language creation skills. His language creation, consulting, and writing system work commands a high price, with Makhomsin charging a premium in order to reduce the amount of work that comes his way. As Makhomsin has travelled extensively beyond Orpheus as well as living for years off planet, he chose to settle in Djebashi rather than Eurydice. His reasons were that he preferred the cosmopolitan atmosphere, art culture, taverns, and bordellos of Djebashi to the austerity of Eurydice. He also found it a much better place to meet with and entertain clients (and rumor has it, he is known for entertaining particular male clients in intimate and personal ways). Early Life Born an only child on Orpheus to the minor noble family Sakhāmvayu. Both of his parents were of the order Meret, working as xenolinguists studying the language and dialects of the Cah-Binn before returning to Orpheus to raise Makhomsin. Their main reason for returning to Orpheus was that they believed the culture of the Church of Humanity Repentant to be inferior and lacking in the kind of fine, high culture and refinement found on Orpheus. While in school, Makhomsin excelled in the language arts, and like his parents took a strong interest in linguistics. However, by University, upon studying the pidgin language of Aomori, his interest would turn towards language creation rather than the study of languages. While his parents had wished he would too become a xenolinguist, or at least a professional linguist studying human languages, his uncanny ability to produce some of the most beautiful yet naturalistic constructed languages would propel him towards language construction as a career. Education Like all Lyran children, Makhomsin was sent to study at the Academy of Ma'at, earning honors in his class. Rumors persist that he pushed a rival down a flight of stairs. Makhomsin calmly denies when asked or intimated about it but many who know him avoid walking before Makhomsin or staying within arm's reach when both are descending a flight of stairs, just in case. Upon graduation from the Academy of Ma'at, Makhomsin entered University in Eurydice where he followed in his parents' footsteps and studied linguistics. While studying for his masters degree, he spent two years on Aomori, studying the Aomori pidgin language. He graduated with top honors and his paper ''"Grammatical Complexity in Aomori Pidgin" was published in the Lyran Journal of Linguistics. Category:Characters Category:Patreons __FORCETOC__ Category:House Lyra Members